


Just Want to Survive

by MiraculousWritings1686



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Only Pre -Squip first 3 chapters, Pre-Squip, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, dead naming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousWritings1686/pseuds/MiraculousWritings1686
Summary: Jeremy ran quickly to his room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly dropped to the ground, covering his ears, trying to drown out the yelling. He rocked back and forth trying not to cry. The twelve year old boy was so distraught. He had not idea this was what the reaction his mother would give when he told her he was trans





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy ran quickly to his room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly dropped to the ground, covering his ears, trying to drown out the yelling. He rocked back and forth trying not to cry. The twelve year old boy was so distraught. He had not idea this was what the reaction his mother would give when he told her he was trans.

*****

It’s been hell at his house ever since he came out as trans to his parents. Once the words escaped from his lips, Jeremy’s mother became ballistic. At first she cried then she yelled, “This isn’t you Mia! You’re my little girl! Get those stupid thoughts out of your head! Is it because of Michael?! Has he been putting those awful ideas in your head?!” 

Jeremy didn’t fully respond. He just broke down crying, “N-no… I’ve always felt wrong mom!”

“This is insane!” She turns to her husband. “Our daughter is insane Paul! Can you believe this?!”

Paul Heere frowned. “Our child is not insane Jill… If he says he’s a boy, then we should accept him.”

“Like hell I will!” Jill glares at Jeremy. “You will stop thinking this ridiculous idea Mia! You are a girl! You will always be a girl!”

“B-But I’m not mom!” He cries out. “C-can you please listen?!”

“Oh I’ve heard enough!” She grabs his wrist and drags him upstairs. “You will stay in your room until you think straight again!” 

“Mom… P-please!”

“NO!” She pushes him into his room. “You are not thinking right Mia!”

Paul runs upstairs. “Jill stop!”

“Paul! Our daughter needs help!”

“No, our SON needs our support!”

Jeremy just closes the door and cries himself to sleep that night.

After that, his mother got rid any clothes that looked like boys clothes. His parents fought almost every night over the situation. It wasn’t until a week later that Jill Heere broke more. 

“Why are you doing this to me Mia! Have I done something wrong?! I don’t deserve you doing this to me!” She cries. “You’re so selfish!”

“M-mom… I’m not doing anything… I-I’m a boy…” 

“Just shut up Mia!” She then struck him across the face.

Jeremy went frozen and then ran. His mom never hit him before.

“Mia! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!!” She tries to go after him, but his father grabs her arm.

“Just stop. Can’t you see you’re making him miserable.”

“Stop taking her side! She’s sick!”

They went back and forth with arguing. Jeremy just rocked back and forth on the ground of his room. 

An hour later, he couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed a backpack with clothes and snuck out of his room. He climbed out his window and over to the tree next to his house. Once on the ground, Jeremy took out his phone and called Michael.

After a couple rings, Michael picked up. “Hey! Mia! What’s up?’

“M-michael… C-can I-I please come over.”

“Yeah. Is everything okay?”

Jeremy tried not to cry. “I-I don’t want to talk about it right now….”

He sighs. “Okay. I understand. The front door’s unlocked so you can just come in.”

“T-thank you Michael…” He hung up and walked over to his friend’s house.

After the fifteen minute walk, he finally arrived to the other boy’s house. Jeremy went straight to the basement once he got there.  
Michael grinned once he saw him. “Hey.”

Jeremy just put his hand up and gave a small wave.

“Mia. What’s going on.”

“W-well... “ He sat down on Michael’s bed. “P-promise you’ll be my friend no matter what??”

He frowned at the smaller boy. “Of course. You’ll always be my friend. Even if you killed someone.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t kill anyone. Right?”

Jeremy gave a small chuckle. “Of course not.” He then takes a deep breath. “Michael… I-I’m a boy.”

The tan skinned boy gave him a look. “Okay.. Well… What do you want to be called then?”

He looked up at him, a bit shocked. “J-Jeremy…”

Michael grinned. “Well Jeremy. What else is going on.”

“I-It’s my mom... “

 

“Oh.”

“S-she hit me….”

His eyes widen. “WHAT?!”

Jeremy flinches a bit. “S-she didn’t like it when I told her… She got mad that I want to be a boy…” He starts to cry again.

Michael hugs the smaller boy. “Hey.. It’s going to be okay. I’m sure of it.”

He nods. “O-okay….”

The two boys then played video games until they fell asleep.

***

Back at the Heere household, Jeremy’s mother took a bag and left without a word. She refused to live in the house if her husband was going to just let her daughter destroy her life like that.

When Jeremy came back home that day, he saw his father on the couch, looking miserable. “Dad?”

Mr. Heere looked up. “Your mother is gone.. She’s not coming back…”

The boy started to cry again. “I-I’m so sorry dad… It’s my fault!”

His father got up and hugged him. “It’s not your fault Jeremy… She wouldn’t accept... It’s going to be okay…”


	2. Chapter 2

After his mom left, Jeremy and his father started talking about the next step on transitioning. The two went to therapists and doctors on what to do. Since Jeremy was still young, they had him take hormone blockers for now. They agreed he should start testosterone when he’s older. When he got the hormone blockers, he instantly called Michael and told him everything that was happening. 

“Dude, that’s awesome!” 

“I know right!” He sighs. “I’m happy my dad is letting me do this…”

Michael smiled. “I’m glad. You deserve to be who you are.”

“Thank you Michael.” 

“For what dude?”

Jeremy smiles. “For being there for me and accepting me.”

The other boy rolls his eyes even though he knew Jeremy couldn’t see him. “Of course dude. You’re my best friend. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He laughs. “Good to know.” Jeremy then heard his dad yell for him. “Gotta go dude. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“See ya!” Michael then hangs up.

Jeremy sighs and then gulps. ‘Crap… What am I going to do about school…’ He quickly pushed the thought aside and joined his dad for dinner.

***

The next day, Jeremy was scared. He was terrified how the other kids will react. At least he has Michael. 

He fixed his clothes and hair so many times, he lost count. He probably would have been late for the bus if it weren’t for his dad reminding him he has to leave for school. So he grabs his backpack and runs over to the bus stop.

Once Jeremy gets to the school, the panic starts up again until he sees Michael. Once he sees the bigger boy, he quickly runs over. “Michael! Hey!”

Michael grins and highfives him. “Sup dude!”

The smaller boy grins. “Ready for another torturous year of school?”

“You know it!” He wraps an arm around him. “At least we got each other!”

Jeremy laughs, “Yeah.”

The two boys talk to each other before they had to go to their classes. Jeremy was extremely nervous. He walked into the class and sat down. After a couple minutes the teacher started to take roll-call. The one part of the day Jeremy dredded the most. 

The teacher quickly went through the list and then it got to him. “Heere, Mia?”

Once he heard the name he instantly scooted down his chair. “U-um… I-It’s actually J-Jeremy….”

The teacher looked over and frowned. “I see….”

The other kids look over and start whispering. Some snicker while they look at him. At this point, Jeremy wants to curl up in a corner and not ever leave.

After a long day of school and constantly telling teachers his preferred name, he was officially exhausted and fully embarrassed. It was definitely not how he wanted to go about the new school year. He really didn’t want the other kids to know he was trans. 

While he walked down the halls he noticed some people were staring at him. The whole thing made him extremely uncomfortable. He went to his locker and pulled out a notebook. Jeremy then wrote on the first page ‘Humiliation Sheet’.

As he went home, he started to tally the different reactions he got on the bus. When the small boy finally got home, he instantly went to his room. His dad of course just had to go check on him. 

“You doing okay champ??”

Jeremy just groans into his pillow in response.  
“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” His dad tried reassuring him. 

“Everyone was staring and laughing dad!” He sits up. “It was awful!”

The older man sighed and sat down next to him. “I know it must be hard… But you got to be strong! Show those other kids that you don’t care what they think.”

“Dad. The problem with that is I do care what they think! I don’t want to get picked on more…” 

His dad pats him on the back. “Hey… How about we order pizza and have a movie night.”

Jeremy groans. “That’s kid stuff dad!”

He chuckles. “Oh sorry. Didn’t realize you’re too old for that now. How about just pizza then.”

“Fine….” He grumbles into his pillow.

Mr. Heere gets up. “If you ever need to talk kiddo. Know I’m always here for you.”

“Yeah…. I know.”

“Good.”

***

It was a couple months later when the bullying started. At first it was notes in Jeremy’s locker calling him a freak and a loser. Then some of the kids stole his backpack. The worst of it though was when a group of boys cornered him in the bathroom.

“Girls aren’t allowed in here freak!” One of the boys pushes him into the wall.

“B-but… I-I’m not a g-girl…”

They all laugh. “I don’t think so.”

“How about we show the freak a lesson so it doesn’t come back in here.”

Jeremy starts to shake and cry. “P-please d-don’t hurt m-me….”

The boys laugh again and one of them punches him right in the stomach. Jeremy starts gasping for air as the boys continue by kicking him in the sides. 

After they were done, they left Jeremy in the corner. The boy started sobbing once they left. He then slowly got up and went to try and find Michael.

Well, Michael found him. The bigger boy ran over to him. “Jeremy?! You look awful! What happened?!”

Jeremy looks up at him, still crying. “B-bathroom….. B-boys….” 

Michael quickly hugged him. “Please don’t cry Jeremy…”

“I-It hurts Michael….”

“I know… Let’s go to the nurses office.”

He nods and lets Michael help him to the nurse. When they arrive, they have him call Jeremy’s dad so they could talk about what happened.

“I-I’m sorry.. I don’t know who the boys were……”

The nurse sighed. “We have to know. Are you sure you don’t know their names?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I-I don’t know…”

It took a few minutes of back and forth for them to finally drop it. 

Jeremy’s dad quickly went to the school when he got the call. He signs him out of school and takes the boy home. “What happened..”

Jeremy looks down. “Just some mean kids….”

“Jeremy. How long have you been getting bullied?”

“T-that was the first time dad… I-I’m okay.” He starts to pick at his cuticles. 

“Jeremy. Don’t lie to me.”

He sighs. “A couple months... “

“Do we need to go to a different school?”

He looks over at his dad. “Please no! I don’t want to go to a different school than Michael!”

The older man sighs. “We need to do something about this then. We can’t just let this continue.”

“I-I know... “

“I’m just worried… I want you to be safe…”

Jeremy frowns. “I-I know….”

****

As the rest of the school year went on, Jeremy was slightly miserable. The other kids were relentless with the taunting and the beatings. He of course just took it, not wanting to cause more problems. In all honesty, he just didn’t know what to do. Jeremy wanted to tell the teachers what was going on but he was just so scared it would just cause more problems than fix them.

Thankfully Michael was there some of the times to protect him. Jeremy sometimes was embarrassed by it because he didn’t want to be protected. He wanted to be able to help himself. He was grateful though, but he really didn’t want Michael to be burdened with protecting him. Of course this also caused some more teasing with people thinking the other boy was his boyfriend. 

The Humiliation Sheet Notebook he started was being put to use throughout the year. By the time the school year was over, it was completely filled. 

That summer, Jeremy studied the sheet to see if he could try to improve himself for the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little difficult for me to write.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Updates from now on may not be very frequent due to work. But I will try my best  
> I will also try to make the chapters longer


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, over the years, life at school got a little easier. Of course there was the occasional bullying here and there, but for the most part, he was just left alone.

Once junior year of high school started, Jeremy felt a little better about himself. Not by much, but you know, still progress.

He's been on testosterone for almost a year now, so thankfully his voice had deepened. He still had to wear a stupid binder though. Jeremy loved it, but it was annoying having to take it off. Thankfully Michael was always there for him whenever he felt dysphoric. Jeremy smiled at himself thinking of all the times that boy had been there.

Jeremy sighed and slowly got ready for the first day of school. At least there was just two more years of this bullshit, but he honestly hated how he's been barely surviving.

Once he stepped a foot out of the door, things slowly started to go downhill. He was late to the bus stop, so he had to walk to school. He was instantly cornered by Rich, one of the biggest assholes in school (only figuratively for he was pretty short). He then completely embarrassed himself in front of his long time crush, Christine. 

The kicker though would be what would be now known as ‘The Bathroom Incident’.

Now The Bathroom Incident happened after Jeremy’s first play rehearsal.

He walked into the bathroom and tried to wash off the word ‘Boyf’ Rich had written on his backpack earlier that day. When low and behold the bully himself walked in. 

Rich then proceeded to mock him and of course be a huge dick about his gender…

Then it got weird.

In the midst of making fun of the taller teen, Rich gripped the urinal and shook his body in pain. Jeremy slowly backed away and tried to leave. “You know I just realized I don’t have to pee after all. So I’m just gonna….”

Rich then shot out his arm. “D-don’t move!”

Jeremy froze in place and stared at him. 

“You don’t remember me freshmen year do you..” The smaller teen stared back.  
“You didn’t go here freshmen year.”

“Yes I did!”

Jeremy scrunched up his nose in thought. ‘Was that a lisp?’

“You just didn’t notice.. No one did..”

‘Yup that was a lisp.’ Jeremy thought to himself. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, I was a complete loser just like you back then.” Rich walked towards Jeremy. “But then someone sold me this grey oblone pill from Japan called a SQUIP.”

“Squid???”

“Not Squid. SQUIP! It helps you be cool!”

“That’s completely ridiculous!”

Rich then got mad and grabbed Jeremy’s shirt. “SHUT UP TALL ASS!” Jeremy then flinched so the smaller boy instantly let go. “Sorry dude.. Old habits. Look.” He patted Jeremy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for treating you like human garbage all the time. I only did that ‘cause my SQUIP told me I had to. But now he’s saying that you’re not a bad guy!” He leans in closer. “That maybe you would want one of your own.”

Jeremy hesitated. So Rich continued to talk. “Of course if you don’t want one..” He starts to leave.”

“No wait!” Jeremy shouts after him. “Um… How much is it.”

“600.”

“DOLLARS?!”

Rich smirked. “Look. My hookup is at the Payless in Menlo Park Mall. Give me the money next Monday then you’ll see.” He then leaves.

Of course later that day, Jeremy told Michael everything that happend and of course Michael just laughed. “Dude. He’s totally scamming you. A little weirdly though. Like who actually believes that!”

Jeremy sighed and paused the video game. “Yeah.. But what if he’s not?”

Michael gives him a ‘really dude’ look. “Jere, I love you and all. But a super compuer that’s in your head? Sounds pretty fake to me.”

“Look, he said his hookup is at payless. What if we just go there ourselves!”

Michael sighs. “Fine… Just, if it is real. Promise that you’ll never be too cool for… video games?”

Jeremy smiles. “Of course dude! You’re like my favorite person!”

“Really? I’m your favwite person!” He leans on the taller boy.

Jeremy laughs and filps him off. Michael then pushes him. “I can just get the money from my bar mitzvah and we’ll go!”

“Okay…” Michael gets up and grabs his car keys. “Let’s go before the mall closes then.”

Jeremy hops up quickly and grabs a small box in his closet and grabs all the money from it. “Awesome! You’re the best!” He hugs him.

“Yeah-yeah. I know.” He smirks.

~~~~~~

Once the two boys reached the mall, they quickly made their way to the Payless. They then walked into the small store. Michael put up his hoodie and they walked towards the back of the store.

They then looked at the shoes, completely looking conspicuous. 

The man that was in the front then smirked and walked over to them. He had a pair of sunglasses on. “You boys need help?”

Both of them jumped up in shock. And Jeremy looked up at the man. “U-um… Yeah..” He smiled slightly. “I like your um sideburns… Wolverine, right?”

The man sighed. “You’re here for the SQUIP?”

“U-uh.. How did you…”

The man laughed at him. “Just look at you kid.” He walks into the stockroom then comes back with a shoebox.

Jeremy stared at the box. “Ladies running shoes??”

He then opened up to box and took out a small bag that had a pill inside. “It’s $400.”

“Four?!”

The man quickly puts it back in the box. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“N-no! It’s just this kid at school-” Michael then japped Jeremy in the side and whispered out a ‘Shut the fuck up!’ Jeremy then sighed. “Uh yeah! If you insist!” He then hands the man the money.

He counts the money and hands him the bag. “Now. This is untested technology. Which is why you paid in cash in the back of a shoe store. There are some important things I should go over though. For one! You have to take it with Mountain Dew!” The boys give him a look. “I don’t know why! It just does! Another thing, I am not responsible for what you might do to it or what it might do to you.”

“Wha-” Jeremy starts to speak.

The man cuts him off. “Also!” A girl walks over to them. So the man turns towards her. “WE’RE SOLD OUT!” He yells.

“Of… shoes??” She looks at the man weirdly.

“Oh! You’re here for shoes!”

“Um yeah….” 

The man then grabs her arm and smiles. “Well just come with me.”

Jeremy then yells, “Wait! You were about to say something important??”

The man stops. “Oh yes. All sales final!” He then walks off leaving Jeremy and Michael to ponder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a late update! I have been really busy with moving and work!  
> Also, I really appreciate all the kudos this has been getting!  
> Please feel free to comment as well!  
> I will hopefully update faster now that I'm moved in!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for so long!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Feel free to comment any constructive criticism if you have any!

The two boys sat at the food court.  
Michael had gotten them both a drink and chili fries. Jeremy just stared at the small pill in his hand. “Well, I hope you're worth four hundred dollars…”

“Four hundred and one!” Michael interjected. “Don’t forget about the mountain dew.”

Jeremy chuckled a bit at Michael's comment. He then looked up at his friend. “We should split it! Then we'll both benefit from it!”

“I don't think it works like that.” Michael smiled at him. “Plus I'd like to think that once you're cool, you'll owe me.”

“Well… Here goes, everything.” Jeremy puts the pill in his mouth and downs the mountain dew. “Huh… Minty.”

Michael placed an arm on his shoulder. “How do you feel.”

“Like….” He waits a bit. When nothing happens, Jeremy groaned. “A chump!”

“Nothing!” Michael frowned. “Maybe try to say something cool!”

Jeremy put his head in his arms. “I think I just blew my bar mitzvah money on a winter green tic tac…”

“Yeah… Not cool..” Michael patted his back.

Jeremy moved his head and started picking at his fries. “Just let me mourn in my chili cheese fries…”

Michael sighed and got up. “Well I'm going to go to Spencer's. My hook up just told me they got a case of Crystal Pepsi in the back!”

“And???” Jeremy never understood his friend’s obsession with vintage soda.

“It's like regular Pepsi! But clear!” Michael waved bye as he walked off.

Jeremy shook his head as he continued to pick at the fries. After a bit, he noticed Christine walking with the school jock, Jake. With a wave of confidence he walked over to them.

Jake swung his arm around Christine’s shoulder as he talked about Sbarro, his favorite pizza place apparently. Jeremy then passed by and bumped into them. “Oh hey Christine!”

Christine smiled at him. “Oh! Jeremy! Sorry, didn't see you there.”

Jake rolled his eyes, a little irritated that he interrupted their conversation. “Yeah dude, you're kind of hard to notice.”

Jeremy flushed a bit as he got embarrassed. “Well um. There's a-actually something I'd like to ask… you…” He rubbed his head as he looked at Christine.

Jake frowned. “Now??”

“uh.. Yeah.. Christi-" He was cut off by a jolt in his head. “ow!”

Target female inaccessible. Access[ procedure initiated

All of a sudden, his head felt like it was splitting open and he fell to the floor in pain. “What the hell?!” He screamed.

Jake grabbed Christine’s shoulder and a crowd started to form as the jock yelled, “Dude the freak’s freaking out!”

Please excuse some mild discomfort

“MILD!” Jeremy just kept screaming. The pain just keeps getting worse.

Accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access procedure complete

The pain stops and as Jeremy regains composure, he notices a figure being formed.

The figure smiles at him. “Jeremy Heere. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.” He runs a hand through his hair. “You're SQUIP.”

“Wow… You look like Keanu Reeves…”

“My default mode. You can also set me for, Jack Nicholson, Sean Connery, and Sexy Anime Female.” He switched into the different modes as he introduced each one.

“No. Keanu is good.” Jeremy smiled. “Can anyone else see you?”

“No. So it looks like you're having an animated conversation with yourself. So don't do that.” He walked over to him, sizing him up and down. “Just think at me. Like you're telepathic.”

Jeremy got excited. “Like an X-men!”

“I can see this is going to be difficult..” The SQUIP sighed. “You want to be more chill..”

“You mean cool.” He thought at the computer

“I do not.” He appears to bring up different screens. “My database is sensing that you were not always male. Is that correct?”

Jeremy shifted back and forth on his feet. 

The older looking man flicked his wrist and then sent a shock down Jeremy’s spine.

“OW!” He yelped. “Did you just shock me?!”

“Spinal stimulation.” He frowned. “You're slouching and fidgeting. You'll never be popular like that. Now can you please answer the question. No fidgeting.”

“yeah… I'm still a guy though..”

“I'm here to help you Jeremy. You don't need to worry about my opinion of you for I don't have one. I'm just an advanced computer.” He placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Now let's get to work.”  
~~~~

They spent the rest of the day, picking out new clothes. While during an embarrassing shopping trip, he happened to run into Chloe and Brooke, two of the most popular girls in school. With the SQUIP's help he was able to actually have a successful conversation with actual girls and even got a date out of it. It was amazing!!

The strange thing was, he was told Michael ditched him at the mall. Which sucked cause he turned down Brooke's offer of a ride. 

Jeremy yawned as he slowly walked to his room, setting down the bag of new clothes he got from the mall as he crashed down onto the bed.

The SQUIP then appeared next to him. “Now tomorrow is going to be a big day, so get some rest.” He smirked as Jeremy crawled underneath the blanket. “Goodnight slugger.” The SQUIP was then able to turn off the lights with electrical manipulation.

Jeremy just dreamt of all the amazing things that will happen once he was cool.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was better than Jeremy could possibly imagine. 

I mean yeah the day started out a bit rough with the shocking and embarrassment from the SQUIP but he deserved it.

He still couldn't believe that people were actually noticing him though. It's truly a dream come true. It's only been one day and he was already becoming one of the popular kids.

The only downside of the day was Christine. Of course he wasn't good enough for her, of course she preferred Jake over him, and of course he just wasn't man enough for her to ever truly consider him.

The SQUIP though reassured him that with his help, he will be able to be the man that Christine wants. He just needed an upgrade. Whatever that meant.

The day got weirder when he found out Eminem died. Though with the news he finally kissed a girl! He would've preferred if it was Christine, but Brooke was a good kisser.

As the day went on, the SQUIP kept going on and on about the stupid upgrade and with it he'll be able to be with Christine. Though near the end of the day, it got tiring. He looked up at the Keanu Reeves look alike with his hands over hu ears. “There’s too many voices in my head! Can I just have a few minutes to process all of this” He thought at him.

The SQUIP clamped down his mouth and just stared at him.

He sighed. “Alone??”

“As you wish.” He disappeared right after that and Jeremy gave out a sigh of relief. 

As he rounded the corner he ran into someone. “Hey! Watch-” he look at the person. “Michael?! Oh my god! Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!”

Michael just frowned at him. “So you haven't been the one avoiding me?”

“What are you…” he think for a second. “Reactivate.” Jeremy thought to the SQUIP.

He appeared again in front of him. “It's called Optic Nerve Blocking.”

“Wait, what?”

Michael stares at him. “Why are you just staring at nothing? You're freaking me out..”

The SQUIP sighed. “I've been blocking Michael from your field of vision. Michael is a link to Jeremy 1.0. To upgrade you'll need to be willing to make sacrifices.”

And that is how Jeremy had to make the hardest decision in my life. That's when he blocked Michael out.

He wasn't proud of it, but all he could think about is being with Christine. He needed to be with her.

After that day, after he upgraded, the SQUIP started acting differently. He was more strict. Sometimes there were days Jeremy didn't know if he did something he wanted or if it was something the SQUIP wanted. He got shocked a lot more. But it was worth it. He was helping Jeremy become the man he wanted to be. The popular guy. The guy who had a chance with Christine, even though she was with Jake. For right now. Jake never was with the same girl for very long. 

Soon enough, it was finally Jake's Halloween party. The SQUIP had Jeremy wear this god awful robot costume. The SQUIP just stated it suited his personality. Jeremy was really excited for it would be the first party he has ever been to. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long hiatus. Life has been kind of a bitch and I haven't had much time


End file.
